Girls night in
by marikudemonqueen.ishtar
Summary: Demon and Harley from a friends mirror vers are left alone as their boyfriend head out


Harley sat in Demon living room the two girls were left alone that night the men having gone out doing there own thing, well Bandit was more or less home at his place and Soul was out sealing his lolies to kids and adults of all ages, the two girl's had settled down with watching a movie. The clock struck mid night both girls not tired one bit. "Hn, looks like Soulie is going to pull an all nighter or off fooling with some one which meant that the white Devil would be stuck on the couch for the next couple days, it made the Queen growl and grit her teeth just the thought of another woman slobbering like some mangy mutt on her man, she often thought of killing off the entire human race but of course if she did that there would be no one left to dance for or seal lolies to seal to, meaning no more money.

Harley picked up on it and chuckled popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth. Thinking about Soul again?" She asked picking up two more bottles of booze, Demon chuckled and nodded "Yep and how one would perform genocide" She snickered and looked at the booze bottles, it had to be at lest her tenth or twelfth, this human crap didn;t do shit for the Demonic Queen snapping her finger's she grinned holding her pointer up "Hold on one second Harley girl" Demon spoke as she left the room to the kitchen the albino female watching her leave with a raised eye brow. "Here are they.." Demon spoke moving the left over around, baked baby back ribs, heart strips, human steaks, "Ah here we go The Demonic female purred taking to clear unlabeled bottled from the fridge the substance inside glowing a bright midnight blue color.

Demon ran her finger tips along the moist glass before she carried them in, "Check these out" She spoke holding one in front of Harley her face gaining a blue hue to it "What the hell is that?" She asked as Demon removed the lids a ghostly like skull and cross bones being freed from the bottle "Booze straight from my home world" Demon purred as she poured two shots Harley stared as she watched the Demonic Queen pour it "Is it safe?..?" She asked watching the shot glass being slid towards her Demon chuckled "Of course it is I grew up on this stuff" She purred lifting hers as her friend did the same "Cheers" She spoke clicking the shot glasses together throwing their head's back they took the drinks down.

Harley coughed and spluttered a bit "Damn that shit burns on the way down" She wheezed as Demon poured her another shot and one for herself as well "Though it tastes pretty good" She spoke as the woman took another shot, two lead to three, three lead to four. By one thirty they had downed a bottle and a half, both of them were a giggling and laughing mess leaning against each other laughing at nothing, one would burst out over every day and the second would follow. "Y-You know Demon" Harley spoke sitting up or at lest she tried to sipping with a chuckle "Hm what babe?" Demon chuckled, the Queen tipsy not full blown drunk "This- this - this shit is good" She chuckled. the two woman looked at each other for a minute before leaning in their lip's meeting, first it was an innocent little kiss,

Soon however it evolved into a full blown make out session, Demon growled as she claimed the females lip's for her self her tongue thrusting into the woman's mouth attacking every spot, Harley's tongue fought back the best it could in her state , Demon grinned as she pilled back from the girls lip's a thick line of saliva connected their tongues, the connection broke as the Demonic female licked her lips, pressing another hungry kiss against the albino's lip's she began to sink lower her fangs and lip's attacking Harley's neck biting and licking. Harley's lips parted as she tilted her head to the side, both girls bodies grew hotter and hotter, Harley arched and rolled her body her legs spreading her hip's arching.

Demon grinned as she bit the females collar bone hard enough to break the skin and cause her friend to jump "Ah bitch" Harley mumbled her finger's sliding threw the blond messy spikes, Demon grinned as she worked the girls tank top up and over her chest, looking down at the set or breasts before her face, they were held by a black and red laced bra. Demon purred as she softly nipped at the girls left nipple threw the fabric, earing a gasp and an arch from her friend, Demon's hand teased her other nipple threw the fabric, she teased them both till they were fully erect. Demon pulled back a few inches and pushed Harley's bra up to join her tank top , the Demon Queens tongue rolled free from her mouth as she seen the two rosy perky hard nubs.

Leaning down Demon wrapped her lip's around Harley's right nipple her tongue wrapping around it, sucking on it, hard enough that when she pulled back there was a small pop sound when the suction was broken. Harley arched her back and gasped the other;s name as her finger;s softly gripped the spikey locks , Demon thumb rolled the girls left nipple, rolling it between her pointer and thumb. Harley gave small sighed of pleasure but that wasn;t enough for the Demonic female she wanted to hear Harley scream, she wanted the girl on the verge of insanity and want. Demon left her nipples and kissed down the girls chest as her finger;s undid her belt, with a few tugs Demon ridded Harley of her pants tossing them to the side.

Demon grinned looking down at Harley's vertical moist smile "My my Harley girl, look how wet you are" She spoke running her pointer along the girls slit gathering some of the albino's wetness "Demooonnn " Harley moaned "Don;t tease" She spoke as the Demonic Queen stuck the finger into her mouth sucking Harley's wetness off of it "Mmnn damn baby you taste good, so good that I need seconds" Demon chucked spreading Harley's legs, her thumbs spread her lips exposing the soft pink sensitive tissue inside and her cute little clit. The Queen leaning down and kissed the girls inner thigh running her tongue along the sweaty pale skin gaining a frustrated moan from her friend.

Harley was about to protest before her back was arched her lips parted in a silent gasp as Demons tongue ran along her moist pink hole the tip of her tongue flicking the girls clit making Harley give an invulitary twitch. "Yes Demon there lick me suck me " The albino moaned as Demon pushed her tongue inside of the girl wiggling it around inside of her, Harley's hands sliding down into Demons blond spikes panting as her friend ate her for all she was worth. Harley arched against the back of the couch , the soles of her shoes rested against the edge of the coffee table , her legs twitching. Harley gave another moan as Demon pushed two finger's into the girls slick passage "Mn Harley your wetter then I thought look at all of this yumminess" Demon chuckled her thumbs reaching farther in opening the entrance to her vagina a small bit, enough to thrust the tip of her tongue inside and wiggle against the slick walls.

This earned a loud moan from the other, Demon pulled her tongue back and licked her lips as she felt a slight tug against her blond spikes "Hn we better take this to the bed room" Demon spoke as she helped Harley up the two kissing and groping on their way to the bedroom, once inside Demon stripped down as well and sat on the side of the bed lifting one of her legs to rest on the side as well exposing her wet pussy to the albino who leaned down onto her knees, her hands rested against Demons thighs as her tongue found the Demonic Queens lower lips, Harley sucked on them before pushing her tongue into the bronze girls aching need.

Demon's claws found their way to Harley's hair petting it and rubbing threw it. Demon laid her head to the side watching the girl for a minute before she laid her head back her lips parted "Yes~ that's it baby eat me all up" The Queen moaned as she shifted , laying back onto the bed her heels resting against the edge spreading her legs wider, Demon moaned as she felt the girls hands slide op her body and grip her breasts rolling the two hard nubs. "Ahnn yes Harley girl right there baby right there" Demon moaned, her legs started to hurt so the demonic woman lifted them off of the edge of the couch her hands going behind her knees holding her legs open and apart for the other "Ah, yess come on that is Harley girl" She moaned as the albino licked and sucked faster at the Demonic Queen who pants turned into low moans.

For a minute Demon stopped the girl "Hm? what is it Demon?" Harley asked, Demon chuckled "Get your sexy ass up here to baby" Harley chuckled as she climbed onto the bed as well how ever she gave a startled gasp as Demon pulled the girl onto of her, how ever Demon had it so that her friends nice little pink pussy was in her face, she didn't say anything to the confused Harley who was about to ask, how ever all that came out was a soft moan as Demon spreader her with one hand and trusted her tongue into her, Harley gripped the bed sheets below and watched as the Queen hand slid down and spread her own folds encouraging the female thief.

Taking the hint Harley ran her tongue along Demon's spread lips causing the Queen to moan against the pink folds of Harley pussy the both of they growling and moaning, Harley was the first to hit her climax, Demon grinned as the liquid dripped form the girls opening onto the Demonic females awaiting tongue. Harley shook and laid to the side gasping as Demon leaned up "Oh we're not done just yet baby" She purred. The albino chuckled as she panted "And what- And what makes you think i;m done either?" She chuckled and watched as Demon moved between her legs, Harley lifted her hips and her self up just as Demon did their wet pussies rubbing against each other sharing the liquid between them.

Demon moaned as she thrusted her hips up against Harleys their clits rubbing against each other , Demon moved back for a second her need aching and throbbing, strands of their wetness connected their pussies before Harley pushed herself hard against Demon thrusting up gains her. "Yes , yes fuck yes Harley your pussy's so nice and warm mnnn fuck I;m coming , I;m coming" She gasped "Yes come on babe come for me" Harley breathed moving her hips more The Queens hips jerked up as she came against Harley, both girls fell onto the bed panting and gasping, and yet not satisfied.

Demon grinned as she leaned up "Hn I want to show you something baby" She breathed as she stood from the bed . wobbly and went to the closet opening it and digging into the thing, grabbing two items, hopping onto the bed the Demon smirked grabbing the girl she rolled her onto her stomach "H-Hey what the h-" She stopped as Demon slapped a pair of cuffs on her wrists "Demon?" She asked arching a silver brow, the Demonic female grinned as she lifted up rather large dildo, how ever it had straps connected to it "Wait and see babe you'll like it" She chuckled as she strapped the thing onto her self , her bronze hand slid along Harley's pussy making the girl moan as her middle finger rolled the small bundle of nerves.

Demon took her wet hand and slid it along the thick strap on, grabbing Harley's hip with her left hand Demon lifted her to her knees , with the right the Queen guided herself towards Harley the blunt head rubbing against the pink folds causing the girl below to moan slowly Demon pushed inside of her filling Harley sensation hole "-ahn fuck Demon" the albino moaned, Demon grinned and from behind she thrusted a vibe into her self. moaning as it was set t the highest level fist Demon gave to girl threw slow thrusts before she found a rhythm and started thrusted faster into the moaning girl below. Soon Demon was ramming the albino like no tomorrow fucking the hell out of her, leaning down Demon ran her tongue along Harley shoulder blade , as her claws sliced threw the cuffs chains, Harley;s hands instantly gripped the pillows as she moaned louder.

"J-Just a little moree" Demon moaned as her end was nearing, Harley was almost to her second arching both girl called out each other's names as they came , Demons wall constricted and forced the vibrating toy out of her, the thing falling to the sheets below, Demon kept the strap on deep inside of Harley as she came against the thing, she stayed still for a minute or two before pulling back and pulling out of Harley both girl falling to the sheets below completely spent , the only movement Demon made was to undo the strap on and toss it to the floor along with the vibe, which of course was turned off, Demon crawled the best she could up to the Pillows and flopped , Harley laid her head on the other chest.

Demon chuckled as she picked up her pack of smokes offering her friend one, lighting them the bronze females arm wrapped around the pale girls shoulders "Hn, the boy's missed quite a fun time" She chuckled "Girls night rocks" They both snickered and chuckled, finishing their smokes they continued about this and that before falling asleep


End file.
